29 January 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-01-29 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *All but a couple of minutes of the show and news is now available * Sessions *Eva Luna only session, recorded 12th December 1993. No known commercial release. *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci #1, recorded 19th December 1993. No known commercial release. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 5' begins *Gene Vincent: Hold Me Hug Me Rock Me (album - The EP Collection) See For Miles SEE 253 *KK Kings: Holidays In The UK (12" - Justified & Asian E.P.) Station K. SKP 1 *Eva Luna: Lover Stay (session) *Inspiral Carpets & Mark E. Smith: I Want You (single) Mute PDUNG 24CD $8 *Tourrnesol: Untitled A (12" - Tournesol) R&S RS 93026 $9 *Barbara Cartland, Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, Mike Samms Singers: A Nightingale Sang In Berkeley Square (album - Album Of Love Songs) State ETAT 22 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Y Fordd Oren (Orange Way) (session) *King Tubby's: Winter Dub (album - King At The Control) Tad's TRD LP 41181 $10 *Voodoo Queens: I'm Not Bitter I Just Want To Kill You (album - Chocolate Revenge) Too Pure PURE 30 *Jawbreaker: Boxcar (album - 24 Hour Revenge Therapy) Tupelo Recording Company TUP 49-1 *'File 5' pauses *Marine Boy: Fluid (12") OM OM 0008 $11 *Trashwomen: Daddy Love LP: Spend The Night With...) Estrus ES 1214 *'File 5' resumes a minute into above track *Eva Luna: A Debt Repaid In Kind (session) *Justin Warfield: Pick It Up Y'All (album - My Field Trip To Planet 9) QWEST 9 45085-2 *Howlin' Wolf: Goin' Down Slow (Moanin' And Howlin') Chess CD RED 3 *''5:30 news (cut out)'' *Sulfurex: Point Break (12") Extortion EX 01 $12 *sports report, Clint of Pop Will Eat Itself, Wolves v Port Vale, 2-0 *sports report, Brian of Ian Rush, Cardiff City v Man City, 1-0 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Bocs Angelica (Box Angelica) (session) *Men From Del Bosca: Untitled A1 (12" - Mr Peacock Goes To Boscaland) Boscaland Recordings BOSC 05 $13 *''JP - "A bit of a rampager that one...."'' *Pavement: Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat ABB 55SCD *Manasseh Meets The Equaliser: One Small Step (album - Dub The Millenium) RIZ RIZ 00021 £''' *Eva Luna: Trains And Boats And Planes (session) *Trumans Water: Antsmashes Yer Star (Dead Airwaves) (album - Godspeed The Punchline) Elemental ELM 15CD *Cosmic Baby: Loops Of Infinity (12") Logic LOC 122 *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Merched Yn Neud Gwallt Ei Gilydd (Girls Doing Each Others Hair) (session) *Pablo Lubadika: Up To Dance (album - Okominiokolo) Stern's Africa STCD 1052 *Kitchener: Self Denial (7" EP - The Price Of Progression) Flat Earth FE 11 / Refusenik DFI 9312 '''# $1 *Universal Order Of Armageddon: Painfully Obvious (split 7" with Born Against - Universal Order Of Armageddon / Born Against) Gravity GRAVITY 5 # $2 Note that Shazam states that it was a track by Born Against that was played *Disaffect: Craven Image (7" EP - Home Of The Slave) Anonymous ANON 1 # $3 *Unhinged: Vicious Circle (7" EP - Resisting The Murder Of Self) Flat Earth FE 12 / Nabate NAB 08 # $4 *Doom: Choice (split 7" EP with Hiatus - Lost The Fight) Nabate DOOM 1 / Flat Earth FE10 # $5 *Beaumont Hannant: Sysex (album - Basic Data Manipulation (Tastes And Textures, Vol. 2)) General Production Recordings GPR LP2 @ $6 *''6:30 news (cut out)'' *Slant 6: Don't You Ever (album - Soda Pop*Rip Off ) Dischord DIS91V John starts at 45rpm *Psychick Warriors Of Gaia: Break (2x12" - Rhythms Vol 1) KK 103 $7 *Eva Luna: Beautiful End (session) *Kreamy 'lectric Santa: Ism (7" EP - Supergroup 2000) Paddy Wagon Jive PWJ 137 *Labradford: Sliding Glass (album - Prazision) Kranky KRANK 001 John again starts at the wrong speed *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Gewn I Gorffen (Let's Finish) (session) *Tarnation: Big O Motel (album - I'll Give You Something to Cry About) Nuf Sed NSLP6 *'File 5' ends at handover to Johnnie Walker, who says something unkind about him during his show *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) best of peel vol 66 part 2 (with introductions) *2) best of peel vol 67 part 1 (with introductions) *3) John Peel tape no.82 side a *4) John Peel tape no.82 side b *5) 1994-01-29 Peel Show L555 L556 L557 ;Length *1) 47:08 (36:28-44:01) *2) 46:06 (to 04:54) *3) 45:34 (10:30-45:30 unique) *4) 45:05 (to 03:43) *5) 02:15:15 ;Other *1) From Best Of Peel Vol 66 *2) From Best Of Peel Vol 67 *3) 4) From DW Tape 82 *5) File created from L555, L556 & L557 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) 2) Mooo *3) 4) Youtube *5) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:1994 Category:Dweemis Category:SL Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment